


Promise

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In need of rain, an older couple receives a message from an unexpected source. Written by friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

“It looks like rain.” The woman nodded at the dark clouds rolling ‘cross the slate gray skies. Her husband grunted.

“Don’t be draft, woman. No rain comin’ this early in the season. There’s chores to be done.” He left the woman with a kiss. As he went about his tasks, he continually monitored the darkening sky. They could do with a good rain.

The woman had her own chores: dishes to be washed, sweeping and dusting, beds needed changing.

‘Time enough for that,’ she thought, taking her cup of coffee to the table. She sipped the hot liquid as she prayed for the safety of her husband. As an afterthought, she added a short prayer for much needed rain. She found herself returning to the door, glancing up and the growing threat.

Her chores done, she turned her attention to preparing the evening meal, stealing glances at the door, waiting for her husband to return home. Lightening brightened the kitchen, followed quickly by a loud clap of thunder. She wiped her hands nervously on a kitchen towel.

Her husband returned, hungry and eager for the evening meal. They chatted during the simple but nourishing meal; neither mentioning the growing threat. Forked lighting and loud thunder repeatedly made the couple look up, aware that not one drop of rain had fallen.

After the meal was finished and dishes washed, the woman returned to the door, looking for a hopeful manner, praying silently. “Come...see.”

Her husband joined her, his eyes following her pointing finger. The clouds that looked so ominous that very morning now glowed with brilliant in orange, yellow hues from the setting sun. Pure white, so bright it might hurt your eyes. If you looked too closely, peeked between the clouds. A salmon pink jumped from one billowing cloud to the next in a wild dance, unwilling to to end its gaitely until the last possible moment. In awe, the pair watched, amazed at what they were interesting. Arms slipped quietly around waists.

The woman finally spoke, braking the spell. “Even when we faced with storms that threaten to over power us, God sends a promise of a brighter day.”

In the still of the night, when everything was quiet and at rest, the rains came softly. An answered prayer swept over the parched Earth, soaking into the dry and cracked ground. New life would spring forward in a rainbow of colors, a least for tired eyes.


End file.
